Numb With Fear
by Gabby-the-elf
Summary: Legolas's mother dies and he has a little sister. They bond and they get themselves into too much trouble one day and can't find a way to get out of it without their father or older brother.


Introduction:  
  
Legolas turned around quickly, his blonde hair flying out of his face. A shadowed person stood in front of him, sending fear into his blue eyes. His blood ran cold as the person in front of him held an arrow notched in a bow straight at his forehead. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared at the shadowed creature in front of him.  
  
The sun peaked over the horizon, revealing the face of the creature. He gasped. Standing in front of him was his elder brother, Dosgol  
  
"Brother, what are you doing?" Legolas asked, his voice shaky. Legolas looked up at his brother's dark blue eyes. They were cold and hard, they were nothing like his real brother's.  
  
Dosgol smiled evilly and released the waiting arrow.  
  
Numb with Fear  
  
Chapter 1: Mother  
  
In Mirkwood, a King and his two sons waited outside the Room of Healing. Legolas sat on a chair, head buried in his hands, his loose hair covering any trace of his face that wasn't hidden by his hands. Dosgol, Legolas's elder brother, leaned against a wall. His face emotionless, but his were eyes full of worry and anxiety. Thranduil paced in front of the door, staring at it anxiously.  
  
A scream echoed out of the room into the hall. Thranduil resisted the urge to run in there and ask what was wrong, but he was forbidden to go into the room. Dosgol felt the same way. He looked up at the door and sighed impatiently. Legolas remained motionless in his seat. He showed no sign that he had heard the unwanted scream.  
  
The three were like that for a while. They thought about going to bed, but they knew they would not be able to sleep. So, they stayed there, anxiety growing. A few servants walked by or offered the royal family food and drink, but were denied most of the time.  
  
Another servant walked down the hall carrying three cups of water on a tray. She set it down and made her presence noticed by clearing her throat. Dosgol and Thranduil turned to the servant as she pointed at the water. Thranduil nodded and the She-Elf walked off.  
  
Thranduil walked over to the cups of water and picked two of them up. He handed one to Dosgol and walked over to the motionless Legolas. Lifting up Legolas's head, Thranduil was shocked. Legolas was in an Elven sleep. Dosgol raised his eyebrows.  
  
"That's why he never moved, he was asleep," Dosgol stated, walking over to his brother. Thranduil carefully lifted up his youngest child. He was now 10 years old, in human years. Thranduil sat down with his son cradled in his arms. Legolas snuggled closer to him, feeling protected and safe. Thranduil smiled warmly down at his son.  
  
Dosgol stood next to them, looking down on them. An uneasy feeling entered his heart, but he pushed the feeling away.  
  
At that moment, the door to the Room of Healing opened. Out walked a Healer. Her clothes were smeared in blood. Thranduil stood up and sat Legolas on the chair.  
  
"What news do you bring?" Thranduil asked in his royal voice. The Healer looked up sadly at the King of Mirkwood. At first, she didn't speak until the King stared intensely at her, awaiting the answer. She took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, milord. We have tried everything, but she has lost too much blood. She will only last the night, maybe a little longer. She wishes for you to see her and your new daughter," The Healer said and stepped aside. Thranduil and Dosgol gasped. Their hearts almost split in two from the horrible news.  
  
Dosgol stayed behind to let his father have some time alone with his mother, and to get up his brother.  
  
Thranduil walked into the room. It was dim and calm. He looked around and saw lit candles that let off a low aroma in the room. In the middle, lay his wife, cradling a small bundle in her arms. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the pain written across her face. She was pale and sweaty. The baby in her arms giggled as her mother tickled her stomach. She looked up as Thranduil sat next to her.  
  
"How do you feel?" Thranduil asked calmly.  
  
"A little weak, but I'm fine," She answered, "You want to see our new addition to the family?"  
  
Thranduil nodded and took the small bundle out of his wife's arms. He smiled down at her. The baby had big blue eyes, cheerful and happy. She had bright blonde hair that curled.  
  
"What shall we name her?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"I was thinking that all four of us should decide that." His wife answered. At that moment, Legolas ran in and skidded to a stop. Dosgol walked in and stood next to his father. Legolas straightened up as his mother stifled a laugh. He walked over casually and stood to the other side of Thranduil. He gasped.  
  
"She is beautiful," Legolas said in awe. Dosgol nodded in agreement. Thranduil looked up and frowned. Ambriel's breathing became labored. She squeezed her eyes shut. She held her stomach and leaned over. Vomiting on the floor, she laid back down, her eyes shut, and her breathing shallow. Thranduil handed the baby to Dosgol and knelt down by his wife's side, dodging the vomit.  
  
"Ambriel? Ambriel? What is wrong?" Thranduil asked worried.  
  
"Thranduil... I can feel myself fading from this Earth. My breath is leaving me. I... I don't think I'll make it through the night like the Healer had said," Ambriel said softly. Thranduil's eyes welled up with tears. Dosgol and Legolas froze in place. Everything seemed to go silent and still. Legolas dropped down next to her on the other side of the bed and took her hand. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he saw the sincerity in his mothers face. She seemed to be losing her light as she lay there.  
  
"Nana. No, you cannot leave. Not yet. I still love you!" Legolas pleaded. Ambriel lifted her hand and placed it on Legolas's cheek. She smiled weakly.  
  
"I will still be here," She said, pulling her hand off his cheek, and placing it on his heart. Legolas didn't believe her, and grabbed her hand that was held over his heart and held it tightly. On the verge of sobbing, Legolas laid his head on her soft, smooth hands.  
  
Thranduil held onto her other hand. No words had to be said, they shared silent love to each other.  
  
That night, the Queen of Mirkwood died. Many mourned for her, but nobody loved the Queen as much as her family. The baby was named after Ambriel's middle name. Katrilina. Everyone loved her, but reminded them too much of Ambriel. She had everything like her, except for her blonde hair; she got that from her father. For many years, Mirkwood became known as 'The Kingdom of Mourning.' Not until seven years after Ambriel's death did they begin to cheer up, and all thanks to the young children that she had. Thanks to Legolas and Katrilina, also known as Kat, the kingdom became happy again. The two were always together, no matter what. They always managed to find trouble, even if they were avoiding it. One day, while Legolas was at archery lessons, and Kat was watching, trouble had found them again, but this time, it was worse.  
  
A/N: You like? Tell me. I wish not to have flames, but if you must, you must. I DO NOT own Tolkien's work, I'm only borrowing his world, so don't sue me. If you don't like something, deal with it. I DO accept help. I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! If you know one, please tell them about me, or tell them about me. Thank you. 


End file.
